


Telling the Story of Tonight

by MxCxCxx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (not canon cause their graves were in seperate area's), Angst with a Happy Ending, Ouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxCxCxx/pseuds/MxCxCxx
Summary: Lafayette's last day on Earth, he visits the rest of the revolutionary set.





	Telling the Story of Tonight

Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette lived a long life from entering the revolutionary war, to being a General and helping America. 

Today he was 80 years old, walking to Alexander Hamilton's grave, wrinkles on his smile as he looked down at the grave next to Phillip Hamilton and Angelica Church. He set down a white rose and smiled. "Hello Mon petit Lion." He said, "It has been a while non? I'm very sorry I did not visit sooner."

 He started to cry, tears dripping onto his grave, "I feel ze goddess death upon me.. I feel like I should honor all of you before I leave this world.. goodbye mon amie.." he kissed his hand and gently placed it on the grave before walking off. He walked all the way to Hercules grave. 

"Ah oui.. I beat you in death as well.. I will travel to John's grave next but.. I felt the need to see you in person... Well as much as we can manage. You have a very lovely view of the sun non? It matches your personality, loud, bright and beautiful. I will see you soon 'ercules.." he smiled, wiping his tears and once again kissing his grave and setting down a white rose. 

He walked to John's grave lastly. "Ah monsieur John.. you died way to soon... You do not know how much I cried over you all you heartbreakers. How many nights we all spent together at the bar? Oh... How many nights for the last ten years I spent alone." He started to cry, frantically wiping his tears with his wrinkled hands. "Goodbye John.." he sniffled and set down a white rose. 

Lafayette traveled back to France in miraculous time with new ship improvements he was able to sleep for the last time. He smiled as he entered the room him and Adriénne used to share, setting down glasses and dressing down into night clothes, stretching his achy bones before laying down, pulling the covers half over his chest as he stared at the ceiling, watching the darkness loom over him. 

"Raise a glass...to the four of us." He whispered as he shut his eyes for the last time. 

 

"To the newly none poor of us!" Hercules cheered in the familar bar. Laf rubbed his eyes as John sang, "Telling the story of tonight!" He looked down at his non wrinkled hands and his lifelike self as he cried happily, they where all here just like how it was supposed to be. He was envolped in a hug, by the three of the men wearing white roses, they were crying. "Telling the story of tonight.." Laf finished.

**Author's Note:**

> A new one shot! 
> 
> Check out my instagram where I do rp's: @ofwillingtowaitforit


End file.
